


Illogical, Captain

by calrissian18



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Because that's What You Do, But I Know You'll See the Shippyness of It, Fanart, Gen, I Love You, M/M, Really Really Tame, You Perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has a problem.  And a solution.  [Fanart]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical, Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> I don't draw. At all. Ever. But I love yeaka and she's one of my all-time favorite people in the world and so here I am with draw-y things. But I don't draw. This never happened. Everyone go about your business.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YEAKA, YOU STUPIDLY TALENTED MONSTER!

**Author's Note:**

> Now write the sexy threesome ending (either mentally or actually) like you know you want to do, my beautiful porn monster! XD And have a HAPPY freaking day! You more than deserve it, babe! *smacks kisses on you*


End file.
